The Way I Do
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: This is a story about two of our favorite charaters, Kurt and Blaine ...Genderswapped!


**Hey everyone! I know I **_**really**_**to update all of my other stories but there all really boring to me. Please dont kill me! Anyways, This is a genderswap Klaine story! :D This chapter is beta'd damnthatglee! But only for this chapter...The rest of the chapters are written by both of us! I forget what that is called again...Anyways, heres the story!**

xXxXxXx

The Way I Do (Chapter 1)-

Katherine Hummel walked to Forever 21, ready to buy the cute dress she saw in the window earlier.

"Hey, Lesbo!" Kate jumped when she heard the voice from behind her but chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Dyke, I'm talking to you!" She sighed and turned around to face her worst enemy, Dallas Karofsky.

"What do you want, Dallas?" Kate questioned snarkily.

"Don't talk to me like that, faggot!" Dallas hissed, slapping her when she thought no one was watching.

"Hey! Lay off her!" Dallas and Kate both turned around to see a girl with black curly hair.

Dallas smirked and turned to Kate "This your girlfriend, Fag?"

Kate placed her hands on her hips and glared at Dallas "Why? You interested? Because I already know your interested in me."

The mystery girl looked at Dallas "Why don't you leave and find something better to do? Maybe lose some weight?"

Dallas glanced between Kate and the mystery girl then ran off.

Kate looked up at the mystery girl shyly "Thank you so much…"

The girl in return smiled widely "Its my pleasure! My name is Blair Anderson!" Blair stuck out her hand for Kate to take.

Kate stared at Blair's hand for a moment then reached out her hand to return the shake "I'm Katherine Hummel, But please just call me Kate."

"Yes Kate, Ma'am!" Blair saluted with a wink, making Kate giggle.

"Would you care to join me and my friends at the food court for some food, as it has food in the name?" Blair asked with a breathtaking smile.

Kate smiled and nodded eagerly. Blair grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her to the food court.

When they arrived at the food court, Blair stopped for a second, looking for something until she spotted a table with four girls sitting at it.

Blair pulled Kate over to the table with the four girls and smiled at the girls at the table.

"Everyone, this is Kate!"

"Hello Kate!" The four girls greeted simultaneously, waving and smiling at the brunette.

Blair turned to Kate "And Kate, This is Winifred but everyone just calls her Win, that's Daisy, that's Jessica! And last but not least, this is Nicole!" She pointed at each girl in turn as she named them.

Kate smiled and waved at the girls "Hello."

Kate and Blair sat down at the table with the other four girls.

Jessica looked up at Kate and asked as quick as her voice can go "Do you like Harry Potter? Because we do! Do ya? Do ya?"

Kate giggled "I don't like Harry Potter…I love it! And I could kind of tell from Blair's Harry Potter shirt."

All the girls laughed as Daisy asked, "So Kate, What do you want to eat?"

Kate shrugged "I don't really care as long as its healthy…"

"McDONALD'S IT IS, THEN!" Nicole an Jessica yelled at the same time.

All the girls laughed and headed to the McDonald's in the Food Court.

Blair looked at Kate "What are you getting?"

" A salad with an ice tea," Kate answered "You?"

"A big mac and a root beer!" Blair exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I see!" Kate giggled and looked in front of her and noticed for the first time; Nicole and Jessica holding hands, which made Kate smile.

Kate's phone started to vibrate and play '4 Minutes'. She answered the phone immediately.

"Hello 'Cedes! Where are you?" Kate talked into the phone.

'I'm in Wet Seal, and I'm about to leave. Since I am your ride home, it's time for you to leave too. Meet me outside by my car. Okay?' Mercedes replied.

"Okay 'Cedes. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye, bye!" Kate hung up the phone an turned to the other 5 girls "Sorry, I have to go. My ride home is leaving, and she doesn't want to wait."

Blair smiled "Its okay. Just give me your phone number and maybe we can text or something."

Kate nodded in agreement, So, phone numbers were swapped, then it was time for Kate to leave.

"Bye guys!" Kate waved, before turning around and starting to walk away, her dress bouncing with every step.

Blair watched as Kate walked away. There was a wolf whistle behind her and she turned around to chastise Nicole.

"Someone's got a crush."

"Shut up," she murmured weakly."

xXxXxXx

**Kay, So... **

**Kate - Kurt**

**Blair - Blaine**

**Dallas - David (Karofsky)**

**Daisy - David**

**Winefred - Wes**

**Jessica - Jeff**

**Nicole - Nick**

**Review? Please? For me and damnthatglee? She's amazingly awesome and so am I! :)**


End file.
